Maybe It Was Magic
by Kinna
Summary: Snapshots: Bliss, Tragedy and the Aftermath *SLASH*


Title: Maybe It Was Magic  
Author: Kinna  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: PG-13 / R  
Categories: Slash, Angst, Character Death  
Summary: Bliss, tragedy and the aftermath.  
Disclaimers: All characters, Hogwarts and the Wizarding World belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. I am only responsible for putting them into situations that drive them to despair, as would the majority of readers too.   
Author's Notes: Thanks to Sewe for beta-ing this for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fucking Voldemort. Going on and on about pureblood greatness, while not even giving a damn about his dozens of pure-blooded followers. Father has been locked up in Azkaban for months now, and he's not doing a damned thing to get him out. He has served so many years under him, risked so much, and this is how he repays him? By letting him slowly go insane imprisoned? That's what Azkaban does to people, I know. Just look at those Lestranges and that Bellatrix woman. God, she's really let herself go! And he had the guts to owl me about joining him? Not a chance! The son of a bitch. He's just a half-blood himself. Bastard. _

_Father's only fault is that he was blind enough to trust and throw in his lot with that slitty-eyed, bad-skinned, blood-thirsty maniac. Instead of doing proper things, like planning how to take over, run and manage the wizarding world and return purebloods the rights they should have over others, he spends all his time plotting against a boy one-third his age! And on top of it, he can't even succeed in killing him! What a joke! 'Oh no! It's a child! Let's drop all of our plans for world domination and try and kill him.'_

_For fucks sake! Get over it! 'All powerful'? My foot!_

_I know Father's done things he's not proud of, all in the name of the Dark Lord. All he wanted to do was to further the pureblood clause, to return those mudbloods who straddle between two worlds to their rightful place. Father may not be a kind man, at least to outsiders, but he loves the family, and takes care of us. Mother's going crazy with worry, all her spells and contacts can tell her nothing of what's happening to him inside. He's all she's got. And when it comes down to it, he's all I've got too. God knows what the Dementors will do to him, after all this time inside. Won't it be really romantic if both Mother and Father go crazy, one in Azkaban, one out of Azkaban? Haha... than maybe I can join them in St Mungo's as the crazy son. That would be a great family reunion, huh?_

_*sniff*...Father...*sniff*...damn...*sniff*...Where the heck's my handkerchief...*sniff*...stupid nose...*sniff-sniff*...I can't see a thing...*sniff-sniff-sniff*...oh forget it!_

_It's all bloody Voldemort's fault. And Dumbledore's! And Potter's!_

"Who's there?"

_Oh, bloody hell. Can't I even cry in peace? And why the hell for all people to come along, does it have to be the Golden Boy himself? God, what the hell have I done to offend the gods and deities?_

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here at this t-- are you -- are you crying?"

_No, I'm trying to transfigure my eyes into taps. What do you think? Stupid ass._

"That's none of your business. Sod off."

_Actually it is, but hell, I'm not going to ask you to wait around and watch me explain in this state. _

"Actually, I think I won't. It's not everyday that I see emotions from you, other than plain hostility. I was beginning to think you weren't human, with your limited range of emotions. Either that, or your parents-"

_That's it._

"Don't you dare talk to me about my parents! Because of you, Father's in Azkaban and Mum's......"_getting close to a mental breakdown._

"My fault? How is it my fault that your father is a .... Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your father. Well, not sorry that he's in Azkaban, but sorry that you have to lose your father."

_Hypocrite._ "Sorry? Don't you dare say that. He's in there because of you!"

"It was Dumbledore and the Order members who came and subdued them, not me. I don't have that type of power."

"But he came for YOU, didn't he?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and obediently hand over everything Voldemort wanted? Including my life? Here Voldie, take my wand, kill my friends, destroy the only place I've ever been happy. Oh, and here, want to rip my heart out too?"

"That's good enough for me."

"Sheesh. Listen to what you're saying. Don't you Slytherins put survival over everything else? Wouldn't you have done the same in my shoes?"

_He does have a point, but... _

"Besides, I thought you yourself said sometime ago that he'll come out soon to get revenge. Didn't those imprisoned Death Eaters escape soon after Voldemort returned last year? What's taking them so long this time?"

"Fucking Voldemort arranged and ordered the whole fiasco last year. At least, that's what Father told me. But this time round, he's... he's not...."

_*sniff* Damn it! Stop crying! You're making me look like a wuss in front of Potter! _

"Well...... I don't think Voldemort cares about anyone but himself, so he won't do anything from which he won't benefit. Sorry."

_What? Then my father...._

"But he'll probably break your dad out when he has a need for your father to do something for him. So it's a matter of sooner or later. Unless I kill him first."

_Great. And when the hell would that be? By then...... *sniff, sniff* damn. Stupid nose. Potter's gonna laugh. No, he's reaching inside his robes. He's gonna hex me-?_

"There. You can have this."

_Oh. A handkerchief. Red one. So typically Gryffindor. And that wasn't a compliment. What a tacky colour._

  
****************************************************************************************

From that day on, the impossible happened. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy came to an understanding. Of course, in the presence of others, they retained an antagonistic front, but both made it a point not to bring up their parents in their insults. Under the cover of darkness, however, they met often, first by coincidence in their midnight wanderings, and then, by not-so-coincidental circumstances, with the help of the Marauder's Map. The awkward silences progressed to innocent chatter, serious discussions, and finally lapsed into comfortable silences, just enjoying each others' company. Both were quite shocked to discover kindred spirits in the person that, barely months ago, they couldn't be civil to, but didn't question it, for it felt too good to have someone that just understood, not pitying them, or asking questions that called up painful memories.

**********************************************************************************

_Honestly, I've got no idea how I ended up here, in his bed and in his heart. At least, that's what he told me, and I believe him. I think. _

_I do know that he has wormed his way into mine, though. _

_Well, he won't have to worm his way into my bed. I'm going to make him come to mine next time. It's so inconvenient sneaking into his. That fat woman guarding his common room is too nosy, his dormmates are too noisy, the decor is too.....red. Mine would suit him better. (And me too, of course. Anything suits me.) But I can't help comparing his emerald green eyes to the colour of my bed. I think they would really match and set each other off. Such a vibrant colour...it's so bright it burns my eyes._

"Draco, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm, just about how you belong in my bed."

"Huh?"

"I, I mean, I was comparing the colour of my bedsheets and your eyes. You should see them for yourself-"

"Is that an excuse to get me into your bed next time?"

"No! Who needs--"

_Ah...such warm, soft lips... the PRAT! He knew this would work every time!_

"I'll be more than happy to."

_Oh._

**********************************************************************************

After graduation, they moved in together. Well, officially, Harry bought a house in a quiet district near Hogsmeade for himself, but his bed was never occupied, for he would stop by his apartment after Auror training to change, shower and pick up some clothes, then apparate to an upscale private estate apartment in London. There, he would be greeted by Draco, who, practically exiled and shunned in the Wizarding World because of his father, worked as a potions developer from home for Professor Snape. Not that he really needed the job, with his Malfoy fortune, but he didn't want to use what he guessed were probably ill-gotten gains. Just the reminder of it, similar to his ancestral home, made him sick, he said. 

The two alternated between animalistic fucking and slow, romantic lovemaking, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears before wrapping themselves around each other to sleep every night. Several months passed this way, both of them loving the arrangement, and clinging on to the hope that it would last, but knowing in their hearts that it wouldn't. It was only a matter of time until their peace and happiness would be shattered again; until Voldemort made his move. 

****************************

_Where the hell is Harry? He should have been here half an hour ago. How dare he make me wait for him!_

..

_I am not gonna check my watch again. Shit! Bastard! For making me wait this long, I'm going to screw him into the mattress later._

..

_Draco, stop pacing. STOP pacing. See. Calm. *Check watch* That asshole! Where the hell has he gone? Bloody wanker._

..

_Shit. He's never been this late. Besides, he's always owled me if he's tied up and can't leave. But I've not received anything from him. Could something have gone wrong--?_

..

_Oh god, please don't let him be waylaid or captured by Death Eaters.or Voldemort himself. _

...

_I can't take it anymore! I have to contact someone, find out if anyone else knows where he is. But who can I ask, no one knows about our involvementShit, anyone that I ask would just think I'm looking for him to kill him or something. Oh fuck, fuck. Why hadn't we let ANYONE know? Fu-_

"Hey."

_Oh, god, Harry's here! He's alright!_

"Where the fuck have you been!? Do you know how long I've spent waiting for you? How worried I was? I thought you had been attacked or something!"

"No nothing of the sort. I'm sorry.I just had to stay back and discuss something with my mentor. Nothing you should worry about."

"You ass! Why didn't you send an owl?"

"Urm...I"

"Don't you dare do that again!"

"Ye-mmph!"

_Thank God, thank god. Please don't let anything ever happen to him. I can't lose him, not after I've finally found love._

*******************************************************

The next morning, Harry was gone. Initially, Draco thought nothing of it, as it was not uncommon for Harry to sneak off for Auror training early in the morning without waking him. Something was off, though, when he discovered his wand missing from the nightstand where he normally left it, for he didn't need it much these days, but he figured that his lover had probably been a klutz and grabbed it when he left in a hurry in the morning. Shrugging, he went about his morning routine as per normal, and was having his breakfast when the Daily Prophet came, and with it, the news he had been hoping and dreading would one day arrive.

Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban. 

********************************************************

_It's been 3 days.a whole 3 days of not hearing any news from Harry. I've GOT to stop pulling my hair out! What happened? I can't contact him at all. All the letters I sent out to Harry have come back unopened, and Fareign, my eagle owl insists that he can't find him. Oh fuck.._

_On top of that, my father's on the loose. Could he have found out that Harry and I No. Impossible. No one could have known. We were so careful. But, it's too much of a coincidence to have Harry disappear on the day after my father escapes from Azkaban. Perhaps Harry went to look for him- shit. My father definitely went snivelling back to Voldemort. Won't that be walking right into a trap? That stupid Gryffindor._

_No matter what, my father must have something to do with this. And where can he be hiding himself? He's a fugitiveThe Manor! He knows all the hidden knacks and crannies best, so even if Aurors come searching for him, he can hide himself somehow. But I can't apparate there without my wand...wait. Floo! The Manor's Floo Network is open to anyone with Malfoy blood, no matter which fireplace they're coming from! That's it! Good thing I keep some of that powder around._

_Hang on, Harry! I'm coming for you! Please don't do anything foolish before that!_

*********************************************

_I'm back here again. God, I've forgotten how much I hate floo travel. All the ashesShit!! This is no time to think such thoughts. Harry! Are you here? And why the heck is it so quiet? . I'm at the arriving room now. If Voldemort is indeed here with Father, they should be at the main dining hallit's certainly large and grand enough. _

_Shit. I can't just go charging in. Especially without a wand. Voldemort's had an 'capture or kill on sight' order on my head ever since I refused to join him, and I'm sure Father won't be happy to see me after knowing I've done that either. _

_But Harry may be in there, captured or fighting for his life to the hell with it. I'm going in. _

_The silence is so oppressing, and the air's thick with magic. Oh my.what has gone on hereand *oaf*! What's this I tripped over Bellatrix?!? She's dead? And that's- that's the Notts! What happened? There's so many dead bodies - all Death Eaters- here! _

_Harry! Did you do this? Where are you-? Wait! There's movement there! Someone's still alive! Can it be--? That raven hairit is! Harry!_

"Oh you're here" 

_Oh, my god. He's all covered in blood._ "Harry! What happened? How are you-"

"Voldemort's dead. I .killed him. I killed every last one of them. You're safe now"

_Huh? The last remarkwhat does it have to do with-. _"Wha- how?"

"Oh, and this is your wandsorry I took itwithout asking.remember I told you.Voldemort and I had brother wands.they neutralise each other's power.so I had to borrow yours.. to kill him while I. held him off with mine."

"You stupid man! Why did you do it alone! Why didn't you tell me before doing something like that! And why now?"

"I.had to do it now.*cough* or with your father out. they could have used the blood relation to find you. I won't let them have you" 

_He he did all that to protect me_? ""

"My Dragon" _His fingersare cool against my face. And wet. With his blood?_

"Hey.don't cry. II want to see you happy. Voldemort's goneno one will threaten you again. I'm sorry.that I can't be around. to see you much longer." _No. That's not true! Harry, come on! You're the Boy Who Lived! _

"No! We're going to be together forever! We'll move to somewhere where we won't have to hide anymore! We'll live together to a ripe old age!" You'll live! Please! Oh, god, please, don't take Harry from me.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough.the battle was too much" It can't be. You can't die, Harry! You're the strongest wizard I know! The strongest man I know!

"No! NO! You're not going to die! You're not leaving me!" Please don't.

"It's okay.I'm free. We're all free. I'll be watching over you.forever. I love you, my Dragon."

_NO! I don't just want you watching over me! I want to be with you! I won't survive without you!_

"Harry! Don't you close your eyes! Don't leave me behind! Open them, damn it! OPEN THEM!"

_Let me see those vibrant emerald orbs, so bright they burn my eyes! Turn them on me! Come on! Please! Open your eyes! Harry?! HARRY?! HAARRRRYYY!!! _

"HAAARRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

***********************************************

When Ministry officials and Aurors arrived, looking for Lucius Malfoy, they found him, alright. Dying dead in the main hall, together with many other known Death Eaters, and even some unknown ones. More shocking was the discovery of the Boy-who-Lived, dead too, in the arms of a rocking, catatonic Draco Malfoy. You-Know-Who was nowhere to be found, although from the ashes, they managed to recover a pair of phoenix-core wands. He was presumed dead. No one knew what happened, for the only survivor was not in a state to tell anything. Prior Incantatem spells discovered that the last spell cast from Draco Malfoy's wand was Avada Kedavra, and he was taken into custody. Because of his condition, however, he was placed in St Mungo's, in the ward for the criminally-insane. 

***********************************************

_"He's much better now. His cheeks have gained some colour."_

_"Yeah, he even smiles at the healers these days, even if he still doesn't talk. I don't know if it's better for him this way or not.such a sweet young man. Pity he ended up this way." _

_"I think some time outside would do him good. The sun's rather bright and cheery today, don't you think? I'll ask him to go out to the roof to get some fresh air. It'll be good for his complexion and disposition."_

_"Is that wise? After all, he's under arrest."_

_"Oh, he's such a nice man. I'm sure he won't do anybody any harm. Besides, he doesn't even have his wand."_

***********************************************

It was indeed a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a breeze was blowing as Draco Malfoy, for the first time in more than a year, got to bask in the sunshine, not enclosed in a cell or chained to a small cot anymore. The rooftop was empty of all except himself.

************************************************ 

_The wind.it's caressing me. Feels so familiar. It's caressing the trees too. They're swaying in the breeze. It must be, what, spring now? For there's such healthy-looking, bright green leaves._

_Green.._

_.that voice! It's..the one I love_

_You've come for me, Harry! I knew it! You won't leave me behind! Never leave me behind again!_

_Those vibrant, emerald green eyes I do remember.. so bright they burn my eyes. I want them to burn me, to consume me whole._

_I love you too. _

_I'll never let you go, Harry_

_We'll always be together. Forever._

*************************************************

The death was immediate. It had to be, for a six-storey fall to hard concrete below.

It was not St. Mungo's fault that the prisoner managed to commit suicide, they said. There was a seven foot fence surrounding the rooftop. No one knew how Draco Malfoy, without his wand, went over it. 

Well, strange things happen. Or maybe it was magic.

THE END  



End file.
